


Pet and Master

by DragonQueenKitty



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, So Many Kinks its not even funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenKitty/pseuds/DragonQueenKitty
Summary: Multi-chapter fiction filled with Shakespearean words, kinks, and lame ass writing by me.Seriously, Im surprised people like this. But thank you so much.





	Pet and Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've gotten yourself into some trouble and have to endure a delightful punishment. How will this work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from P!ATD. I wanted to do better titles while Im updating this to be a multi-chaptered fic.  
> Next chapter will be coming out soon so enjoy this. Also didn't expect over 300 views in only a few days.

The tile was cold against your calves. Having to kneel on the ground was beginning to hurt. You were waiting for your Master to get back.To let you free from this punishment he’d given you. How much time had passed by now? Perhaps only a few seconds? Minutes even.....? Hours..... Well that seemed about right. There wasn’t a clock anywhere in your view so it was rather difficult to judge the time. You just patiently awaited for him.

Your body was quivering from the slight sensations happening in your lower region. A vibrator was pressed right against your clit thanks to the latex leotard you’d been put into. It had a pattern, buzzing long before pausing, short ones appeared then changed back to the longer note. Your hands were bound, making it impossible to stop the rising heat that kept building. The sensitivity was also building as time went on due to having orgasmed twice by now. You cursed under your breath between pleasurable moans. Moving ever so slightly to get comfortable made you gasp due to the toy pushing harder. Plus you had forgotten the fluffy tail plug that was shoved inside your other hole. It seemed to move whenever you did, making you whine from the feeling. Really you hadn’t pegged the Duke to be one for Pet Play. But being under his control and wearing cute ears and other accessories made it enjoyable, even for you.

He always praised you whenever you’d done something good. Getting rewards was easy. Getting to enjoy his tongue and mouth all over your body, just sweet bliss. Of course having him pound you into the bed while pulling on your leash was probably your favorite thing. This time you’d been a very bad girl. So Rouxls was punishing you as he did his daily duties in the castle. Sure maybe you’d bugged him a bit to much earlier..... But you were bored and he had been working a lot recently perfecting his puzzle skills. All you wanted was for him to cuddle you for a while, he could still do puzzles. But no, your Master wanted nothing to do with you.

The door opened and you could hear the monster walking towards you after it had shut. Heels clicking against the tile, getting louder as he came closer and closer. “I toldeth thee not to bother me at which hour I’m working. Yet...thee hath seemed to beest rather ignorant at which hour I hadst did warn thee, twice. Has't thee learned thy lesson yet, worme? Or art thee still going to beest a lacking valor wench?” Grasping your chin tightly he tilted your head upwards, allowing you to see the annoyed look on his face. His glove rubbed your skin roughly due to it being a thick leather. “I-I’ve learned my lesson, sir.” You replied quietly. “I’ll be a good girl.” He let go of your chin and chuckled. “Oh nay, a few words wonneth't beest enow to changeth mine own mind. I'm not done with thy punishment. **_Yet._** ” His hand reached for the blue leash that hooked to your rhinestone collar, pulling you up so you where face level with the man's crotch. With a quick movement his pants were undone. It was rather ungraceful, he normally took his time with discarding his clothing. But this was a punishment, Rouxls probably didn’t want to take time with it. Not wanting to enjoy yourself anymore than you already had been.

The somewhat erect cock slipped from his undergarment. You eyed the blue appendage and became flushed as it was nearly inches from your face. It was crystalline in appearance, you always thought it was beautiful. It seemed sharp and aggressive but that wasn’t the case surprisingly. Once again his gloved hand grasped at you, causing your thoughts to be interrupted. Your lips pressed against the length due to him pulling you closer. It twitched slightly from the sensation. Ever so gently your tongue slid across the glistening crystal. Moving from the base to the tip, going ever so teasingly slow. It earned you quiet moans from the Puzzle Duke.

“Receiveth on with it, [Name].” He snapped, becoming annoyed with your teasing. Another yank to your hair made the cat ear headband you had on practically fall off. Your own heat seemed to be building faster than before. Being dominated like this had always been a turn on. God you loved it. “Sorry, sir.” You giggled before wrapping your lips around his hardening member. A muffled sound of pleasure emitted from his throat. Hiding his arousal seemed to be difficult. You bobbed your head, letting your tongue press against the underside of his cock. His grip becomes tighter, causing you to take more of him in. You where use to this. Being used like a cock sleeve for him and him alone.

Having his erection in your mouth along with the vibrations to your clit still happening made you orgasm. You where moaning around his cock, trying not to spasm beneath him. This caused you to deep throat the blue monster. A loud groan and hiss of surprise came from Rouxls. “Oh, mine own dearest worm. It seemeth thee needeth to learneth to holdeth yourself together.” He teased. You wanted to pull off and give him a lashing. He was holding your head down, so you couldn’t start arguing. His hips started moving, thrusting his cock ever deeper down your throat. This roughness was making you even more of a mess. His cock twitching and sliding down your throat. Your clit was basically a sensitive bundle of nerves at this point. A final twitch released thick goo down your throat and you practically came right along with him. Hands where tangled in your hair as he humped your mouth, riding out his orgasm. You pulled back once the Duke was finished, gasping for air and panted heavily while drool dribbled down your chin. At least he seemed please with your oral skills since Rouxls was nice enough to undo your bound hands. “Thee've hath changed mine own mind. Perhaps, I'll giveth thee a reward later for putting up with thy punishment.”

With that the Duke put away his limp appendage and walked towards the exit. “Such a valorous wench. Doth whatever thee prithee.” He called before the door shut behind him. You huffed, somewhat annoyed that he left just like that without at least allowing you to thank him. Thankfully your punishment was done with and a reward would come later for having endured it. Plus, you could relax before he came back to ravage your body. You never knew what he had on his mind when it came to rewards.

You where a good girl. **_A very good girl indeed._**


End file.
